


Survivors Never Last Long

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavroche has survived the fight, and is utterly devastated. Being a child, he tries to act tougher than he is. However, once he discovers Enjolras' body hanging form the window, he is no longer able to hold it all in. After this happens, two guests arrive. One's that he did not expect at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors Never Last Long

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that I cried while writing this? I mean it's super late. I worked on this for almost two hours, and I actually really like it!!!

Gavroche stood in silence. Bodies were laid across the ground in various positions. He saw the people that he once knew who were now lying dead before him. Their faces captured the shock and fear that they held before they had died. He entered Musain and walked upstairs, only to see what he had feared most. Gavroche hoped that somehow, at least someone had survived. Maybe Courfeyrac, or Grantaire had survived. Someone, anyone. He didn’t care who. But no. He saw three men that were shot together. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Joly. His heart broke at the sight. It had been hard enough to watch his sister die, but now he had seen all of his friends get ruthlessly slaughtered.

Was there any hope now?

Where had it gone?

Gavroche went over to Courfeyrac and examined how he looked. He noticed that his facial expression was the opposite of peaceful. He looked distressed. This almost brought the boy to tears, but he refused to allow himself to weep any more that day. He already felt helpless enough as it was.  
“Were you scared?” Gavroche whispered. His voice shook greatly, and he sat down beside Courfeyrac, grabbing his hand. He held it tightly, and wished that his friends were still alive and beside him. “What did you feel in those final moments?” Gavroche looked over to Combeferre and Joly, noticing that neither of them looked calm either. He saw that Ferre’s hand was resting on top of Joly, and in the other hand a gun. “Combeferre, were you trying to keep them safe?” He asked. “You probably were. Thank you. You did your best.” Gavroche assured the corpse in a gentle tone. He then looked to Joly. “At least you won’t have to worry about being sick anymore.” The child let out a sorrowful laugh. “In fact, you won’t have to worry about anything anymore. None of you will.”

Gavroche soon stood up, noticing something that he had yet to realize before. Grantaire was lying dead in the corner. Something seemed off about him though. He didn’t seem to look distressed as the others had. In fact, he looked happy.  
“You died for who you loved.” He commented. “But was this all worth it?” Gavroche turned his head a little when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. There was apparently someone hanging out the window. He rushed outside to get a better look at who it was, but froze when he saw whose body it was hanging there.

“Enjolras?” He asked solemnly. “I didn’t expect you of all people to leave with a bang.” Gavroche was trying to lighten his spirits but it didn’t help at all. The child was unable to handle anymore. He began to shake violently, yet was unable to look away from his dead leader. This was the man who had inspired so many people, who had convinced those without hope that there was some good left in the world. He had done many great things in his short life. Gavroche had looked up to him for so long, and admired all that he did. It broke him to see his hero lying dead in a window and he couldn’t take any of it anymore. 

Gavroche slowly sauntered back into Musain, tears falling down his cheeks. He wept silently as he walked up the stairs. At the top floor, he once again sat beside Courfeyrac; by now he was clearly trying to hold back from crying. He gently took Courf’s arm and lay down to rest on his shoulder, moving his friend’s arm back over him. It was then he let everything loose and cried. Gavroche clutched onto the other’s vest, and was unable to stop himself from sobbing. He cried and cried, holding onto Courfeyrac as he did. He tried to pretend that Courf was still alive, and that he was being comforted by him. He needed him to live, he didn’t want to go on being the only survivor. Gavroche desperately held onto him. His breathing was unsteady.

 

The poor child had stayed like this for quite a while, until he heard voices. Unfamiliar voices. He tried to hush himself to hear what they were saying.

“You heard it too?” One asked. 

“I did. You don’t think one of those revolutionaries could still be here, do you?” 

“I wouldn’t be shocked. Let’s go check, just to be sure.” Then he heard footsteps. Gavroche tried to piece together who they could be, but he was unsure; or at least he was, until they came up the stairs armed with rifles. A grim and hate filled look on their face.

Soldiers. 

“It’s that kid that was with them!” The first one shouted; he readied his rifle in case he were to attack. “Should we kill him?”

“Just leave him. What damage can a child really do?” However, as he said this Gavroche was already reaching for the gun that Combeferre still held in his hands. But he was never able to fire it. The first soldier had shot at him twice. The bullets had hit him right through the chest. Gavroche cried out once more, then fell dead back on top of Courfeyrac, right where he was before. 

 

Courfeyrac stood on the barricade, next to the rest of those who had died. They were all very upset yes, but they still had hope that things would change. Not then, but eventually. Things couldn’t be bad forever. However, without a warning he soon felt a small pair of hands grab onto his. He turned to look who was behind him, but he did not expect to see who it was. 

“Gavroche?” He asked. “Why-Why are you here? You’re but a child, you shouldn’t be here!” Courfeyrac knelt down to his level, looking him dead in the eye. “What did you do?” A few other heads turned to examine the situation.

“There were soldiers, and I made an attempt to fight them off.” Gavroche had a big smile on his face. “I guess I messed up a little.” He hugged Courfeyrac as tight as he could, resulting in him being picked up and held in a motherly fashion..

“You do not deserve this fate. You are so young. You had an entire life ahead of you.” Courfeyrac was now the one who began to weep. “Why was it you threw it all away?” 

“Because, I knew that everyone who had died would have done the same.” He said. “Enjolras would have wanted us all to fight to the end, and that’s exactly what I did.” Gavroche felt safe at the moment, as if nothing could hurt him anymore. Enjolras approached them both, slowly shaking his head.

“You’re a brave child, and for this I commend you. But I wanted you to live. I wanted us all to live, impossible as that is. However if just one of us had lived, then maybe that person could carry on what we could not. If you were to live, then maybe you could have been the hope that everyone needed.” He had not meant to come across in a cruel manner, but coming from him, Gavroche soon felt as if he had messed everything up for everybody.

“Have I failed you all?” He asked quietly.

“No, you haven’t. Do not be distressed about it. You were unaware, and you did what you thought was right.” Enjolras smiled a little. “I’m so proud of you, Gavroche.” 

“As am I.” Courfeyrac gently swayed back and forth, as if he were trying to make him fall asleep. He wiped away his own tears then continued to speak. “You did so well. In fact, you may just be the bravest of us all. Only a child, yet you took on grown soldiers to fight for your cause.” He praised him over and over, not wanting him to feel like he was at fault. 

“I’m glad I could make you two proud.” Gavroche smiled happily, resting his head on Courfeyrac’s shoulder once more. “Enjolras, for a dead man, you're still the most passionate person I know. And Courfeyrac,” He said. “thank you for taking care of me through all of what’s happened. You are more than what I could have asked for in a friend.” 

“You have no need to thank me. You are a wonderful child, and I am happy to be able to call you my friend.” Courfeyrac squeezed him a little bit, making sure not to hurt him. “It is a pleasure to be able to take care of you." Gavroche closed his eyes while he listened to him speak. He felt loved, and at peace. He was joyous to be able to be beside his friends once more.


End file.
